Discord Guidelines
Discord Guidelines This page is for the use of Jailbreak Discord Staff. This page will be used as a guide for Moderators & Admins to use whenever a user breaks a rule in the discord server. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the ban/mute time. In case of repeated offenses by the User, the ban time shall be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. If multiple rules are broken, ban/mute times can be combined. '''There are exceptions, Bureaucrats may extend/lower ban/mute time to make sure the server is kept user-friendly. Everyone getting involved with the discord server should read this before joining. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff right away in the #misbehavior-reports channel! (Be sure to provide proof). ---- Any moderator action can be revoked if requirements are not met. If a given reason does not appear here, it can be appealed or listed if needed, '''with the exception of actions given by bureaucrats. Valid temporary bans are non appealable. ---- Warnings ---- All warnings last for only 1 month, warnings have to be reissued after that. ---- Kicks ---- Users caught breaking the rules in this category will be immediately kicked. ---- *'Inappropriate Username': One whose username contains racial slurs, sexual words and/or swears. ban if repeated *'Inappropriate Profile Picture': One whose profile picture contains racial slurs, sexual words/pictures and/or swearing. ban if repeated ---- Minor Offenses ---- Users caught breaking the rules in this category will receive a minimum of 2 warns before a ban is issued. ---- *'Swearing': Use of foul language. hours - 3 days **Use #### in place of foul words. *'Impersonating other users: '''Pretending to be another user. 'days' **Still valid even if agreed by both players in question. *'Flooding: Posting something that unnecessarily expands the chat. '''hours - 1 day **(Flooding is warnable when a user posts a message or messages that take up 6 useless/spam like lines in the chat.) *'Spamming: '''Posting the same thing over and over again or typing too quickly. 'hours - 1 day' *'Advertising content: Advertising anything non-Jailbreak related. '''hours - 1 day *'Playing extremely loud audio: '''Playing extremely loud audio on the voice channel. 'days' *'Skipping other people's music: At least 70% of the VC must agree to skip music. (Please note that videos that are 15 minutes & above are an instant skip). '''- 1 hour *'Misuse of misbehaviour reports channel: '''Posting off-topic or starting a conversation in the channel. '- few hours' *'False Pinging users: Pinging users for no reason. '''hours - 3 days * Advertising other Discords: 'No Discord other than the Official Jailbreak game/wiki Discord is allowed to be posted unless approved by staff. 'Day ---- High Tier Offenses Users caught breaking the rules in this category will not receive a warning, a ban is issued immediately. ---- *'Satire Humor: '''Humor/jokes that sides with controversial topics. 'days - 2 weeks' * '''Staff Team Assault': The action of attacking the staff team: Week - 3 Weeks *'Talking bad about other users': Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week **Included users that are not in the Discord (ie: a player in the game) *'Gossip': Excessively attempting to tarnish a player's reputation. days - 3 weeks **The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumors. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks *'Threats:' Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggestive suicide thoughts on someone, or any form of threat week - 2 months *Jokes included. *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 2 weeks **All users involved will be affected. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week **Sensitivity of topics will be monitored. * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Days - 1 Month * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Week - 1 Month * Scamming ': Dishonest scheme that includes paying ROBUX for Jailbreak money or selling money: 'Months+ * Framing: Using false evidence against a innocent user to make them look guilty. Months+ *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. Applies in DM. weeks - 1 Month *'Blackmailing:' Forcing a user to do something by using threats or manipulating their feelings. month+ **Applies in DM. * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. months *'Bribery:' Attempting to bribe a staff member into doing something out of line. If the bribe was accepted, both users will be severely punished. weeks - 1 Month *'Leaking private conversation/messages:' Leaking private conversation/messages without the other user's permission. days - 1 month **Bot messages do not count. * Under the age of 13: It is against Discord TOS for users under the age of 13 to use the platform. user reaches the age of 13/PERMANENT if age unknown * Creating/Posting Diss Tracks: 'Creating a lyric based dis on a user/influencer. 'days - 1 month ---- Maximum Tier Offenses Users caught breaking the rules in this category will be banned permanently on sight. ---- * NSFW Media: Talking and posting anything related to pornography, posting seriously horrifying media, or anything NSFW. PERMANENT * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. PERMANENT * Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. PERMANENT * Bypassing Ban/Mute: Using an alternate account to bypass a block. PERMANENT * Wikia/Discord Raid: Really self-explanatory. Discord or Wikia Raid is Vandalism on 2+ pages or repeatedly spamming the Discord. PERMANENT * 5th Ban: Self-explanatory. PERMANENT Category:Staff Related Pages